A Shredded Destiny
by Rabbitdash of Dusk Clan
Summary: This is just a little story that I'm writing alongside Rising Dusk. It's about a cat named Shreddedforest. Suddenly he falls into the paws of a group of dangerous cats, and only he can save the Clans from a murky fate.


******Right now I'm writing two stories. Rising Dusk and a Shredded Destiny. I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this, or even continue it at all, because I just started writing it in boredom. ~Horror**

**A Shredded Destiny**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**** Shreddedforest-**gray tom with broad head and golden eyes

**Deputy****Eaglescreech-**brown she-cat with white head, legs and tail

**Medicine Cat**** Furzewind-**yellow she-cat green eyes

**Apprentice, Berrystep-**gray tom with bright pink pads that look as if they're stained with berries

**Warriors**** Hollowleap-**black tom with silver paws

**Scorchfall-**black tom with bright orange markings

**Snowflight-**silver she-cat with white speckles

**Apprentice, Nightpaw**

**Lizardfern-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Snakepaw**

**Pineblaze-**dark brown tom

**Apprentice, Ratpaw**

** Clawfoot-**light gray tom

**Icestalker-**white and silver she-cat

**Apprentices****Nightpaw-**dark gray tom

**Snakepaw-**ginger she-cat

**Ratpaw-**very pale gray tom

**Queens****Ferretwish-**cream she-cat with brown paws and ears, mother of Shreddedforest's kits: Rainkit (dark gray she-cat) and Rowankit (dark ginger and cream tom)

**Streamflow-**gray she-cat with white patches, mother of Beaverclaw's kits: Wolfkit (pale silver tom) Beetlekit (glossy black tom) and Yellowkit (cream she-kit with yellow patches)

**Elders**** Applefeather-**red she-cat with a cream underbelly and green eyes

**Tornclaw-**dark gray tabby tom

**Prologue **

**Shreddedforest's POV**

_ I have become what I have loathed the most. I have become a murderer and a traitor. I deserve to die._

Shreddedforest pads across the frozen ground at the edge of the lake slowly.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself and take action, mouse-brain!" A low growl has Shreddedforest snapping his head up.

"Tigerstar?" The gray tom starts in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"I'm your night-time mentor, remember?" The dark tabby lets out a rusty purr, or something of the sort. It sounds broken, as if he hasn't purred in seasons.

"Yes, but why are you visiting me? I'm a leader now. Do I really need mentoring anymore?" Shreddedforest tilts his broad gray head.

Tigerstar puts his face up to Shreddedforest's. "I made you great, I made you leader of ShadowClan!" the tabby snarls. His voice grows soft and persuasive as he adds, "But you still need guidance. I lead ShadowClan out of darkness, into a new light. I can teach you to do the same."

Shreddedforest bows his head. "No."

"What did you say?" Tigerstar growls, his eyes wide in shock.

"No." The gray tomcat repeats.

"Why, you little! You're going to regret that." Tigerstar launches himself at Shreddedforest, who sits a few foxlengths away.

Shreddedforest dives underneath the tabby, kicking with all his strength into Tigerstar's belly as the tabby's front paws land in the pebbles, scattering them everywhere. Tigerstar flies through the air, slamming into a moonlit boulder.

"You've made me a murderer and a traitor to my Clan." Shreddedforest growls angrily, allowing all of his anger to flow freely, unbranched by self-control.

Tigerstar raises his head groggily. "You sound like a StarClan cat! Always worried about morals."

"Pfft! Even the Dark Forest slightly resents murder sometimes!" Shreddedforest steps forward and uses the frontal paw blow, bringing his paw down heavily towards Tigerstar's head. Tigerstar dodges neatly. "I lead my Clan in the ways of the Dark Forest. Following StarClan would only make us look weak, like WindClan."

Tigerstar shakes his head in mock sadness. When he opens his amber eyes, a tinge of genuine regret softens the glare. "You had great potential." The broad-shouldered tom fades into darkness.

**Please Review, and I know you really want to NOT review, but please do, because I want to know if I should keep going or end it before it starts. How was my plot line? And yes, Tigerstar is still {SPOILER ALERT} training cats. ShadowClan and ThunderClan both follow the Dark Forest, and I'll tell more about it later. For now, I only have the ShadowClan cats, but I'll post the other three Clans next.**


End file.
